The Eighteen Year Old Street Racer, Sara! 2
by Sara593
Summary: As life goes on, things change, people change and do things they would wish they didn't! everything seemed to be going down hill for Sara, she just couldn't stand so many things that she was going to do something liek that! Sara is still out for revenge!
1. Chapter 1

"Sara, what are you doing?" Dominic asked walking after her through the house.  
"Nothing!" Sara replied, smiling guiltily.  
"Sara, give me my gun!" Dominic growled  
"I don't have your gun, for the last time!" Sara sneered  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing. Okay nothings wrong with me."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find something," Sara got into her car  
"Sara! Get back in here!" Brian called out running after the two.  
"Why!? So I can just get locked up in my room and not get let out again? No, Brian, I won't get locked up in that room again!" Sara yelled starting her car up  
"SARA!!!!" Lisa yelled running out  
"Lisa?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that. Cause obviously I'm doing something," Sara growled.  
"Calm down, we know what your going through but it doesn't help if you turn," Jesse called from the front door  
"You really know what I'm going through? Then what am I going through!?" Sara asked  
"....Well...uh...." Mitchell started  
"That's what I thought." she said with a growl.  
"Why are you like this?"  
"Don't worry, nothings wrong." Sara snapped and drove off.  
_'What's happened to her?' _Dominic thought _'from hypoactive and fun to serious and cold. All because Leon's dead and Vince did it... wait... Vince,'_ Lisa was talking to Brian, Jesse and Mitchell.  
"Yo!"  
"Sup?"  
"Where do you think she would be going?"  
"I don't know-"  
"Who killed Leon?"  
"Vince!" they all yelled and turned to Danny sitting on the front door steps.  
"What are you looking at me for?" Danny asked confused  
"Nothing." Lisa sighed shaking her head.  
"No really. What?"  
"Shut up will you!" Dominic growled clinching his fists.

Sara was driving through the empty streets of LA. Shops were getting closed and locked up. Everyone was getting their things and heading home for the night. While on the other hand Sara was just driving past them all looking for a particular store. Sara turned corner after corner till she came to an abandoned street with nothing but dust and broken down houses, apartments and buildings use to stand, sending chills down her spine. She came to a store which was still open and a man was standing out the front of it waving her over.  
"Hey Liam," Sara said pulling up in front of him  
"Hey Sara, what took ya?"  
"Friends."  
"Righteo... they wouldn't let you leave?"  
"None of your business. Just give me what I came for and I'll go."  
"Show respect or else."  
"Or else what? You'll kill me or hit me? Just try it." Sara growled clenching her teeth  
Liam lifted his hand and swung at her and hit her across the face. Sara cringed and dug her nails into her hands. Liam bent down and was about to lift her chin up with his hand but she threw her arm and hit his hand away.  
"Don't ever touch me or it'll be your life. Got it!" Sara snapped stepping backwards holding her cheek.  
"What was that!?"  
"You heard what I said. Now just give me the explosives and I'll be out of here." she said walking past him and inside the store. Liam followed her in and led her to the back of the store.  
"Go through it all and find what you want,"  
"Already doing that,"  
"Right."  
"Hey, What's this?"  
"What?" Liam walked over and Sara was pointing at a 40cm Wrench.  
"What do you think it is?"  
"A Wrench but I wasn't talking about that stupid thing. What's that big blue thing-o up there?" Sara asked  
"A Crowbar."  
"Ohhhhh........... Gimme it!" Sara said excitedly jumping up and down even in the creepy run down place. Liam rolled his eyes and got it down handing it to Sara. Sara snatched it off him and swung it around throwing herself to the ground. "Ow!" as the crowbar made a chiming sound, "Stupid crowbar!"  
"Why are you blaming the crowbar? Your the one who did it."  
"SHUT UP!" Sara complained crossing her arms.  
"Why? This is fun,"  
"For you maybe... can I just get what I need and go cause I have more important things to be doing right now then to be talking to you." Liam lifted his hand up but held it there for a few moments before lowering it again. "What not going to hit me again? To scared?"  
"No, but you could be of use to my gang-"  
"No. That's all I have to say. No. Cause it'll have some catch to it and I don't want to be any part of it so just give me my stuff and I'll go."  
"Fine," Liam got everything that Sara came to get including the long blue crowbar with black at the ends.  
"How much would it be?"  
"Why ask?"  
"Just tell me so I can give it to you and get back to what I'm supposed to be doing."  
"$1200."  
"Done." Sara pulled out her money and put it on the counter, grabbed her stuff and left.  
_What is she up to?_ Liam thought watching her get in her car and speed off out of there._ Probably something she doesn't want the others to know about.  
_  
"Where would Sara have gone!?" Lisa yelled getting worried about her best friend  
"I don't know but stop shouting will you Lisa," Brian said covering his ears from her ranting on without listening to a word everyone else was saying.  
"What if she's hurt or getting chased or-"  
"LISA!!!!" Lisa turned and looked at Jesse  
"What!?"  
"Shut up!" he growled, "Or I'm typing you up to a chair and gagging you so you will." Lisa blinked at him but shut her mouth and sat down next to Mitchell on the ground. They heard a car pull up the driveway and ran to the door opening it and it wasn't Sara getting out of her car. It was a pitch black, Mazda 3 sports car with a red strip across the hood and back with racing stickers of a dragon on it.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"The names Jamie," he said, "Do you know a girl with the name Sara Johnson by any chance?"  
"Why do you want to know!?" Lisa growled walking in front of the guys  
"I need to talk to her."  
"About what and why?"  
"Nothing you need to know about. So do you know her or not?"  
"Yeah we know her." Brian said.  
"Is she here?"  
"No, she went out earlier to do something," Danny growled walking out and behind Lisa leaning on her shoulder  
"You comfortable there, Danny?" Lisa asked looking at him and Danny nodded. Lisa sighed and shrugged him off.  
"Why do you want to know where she is and why do you want to talk to her?" Dominic asked with a low growl.  
"I just need to-" he couldn't finish when a car pulled up right next to him and he felt a gun to his head.  
"You took my gun, again!" Dominic called and Sara just smiled.  
"Dude, she's always going to so don't bother asking and what happened to your necklace?"  
"What!?" Dominic felt around his neck and noticed it wasn't there. _Sara!_ He thought looking at her. "Why are you here!?" Sara growled  
"I need to talk to you,"  
"About?"  
"Joining the-"  
"For the last god fucking damn time, FUCKING NO!!!!" Sara shouted at him and got out of her car. "Tell your gang members to fuck off and leave me alone or next time one of them come around I'll send back there head as a present. And I don't care if Liam comes here and beats me up, or threatens me the answer is still, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she grint her teeth and he run to his car and drove off as fast as he could not even looking back at her.  
"What's that about?" Lisa asked walking over.  
"Just something, is all. Nothing to worry about." Sara smiled and hugged Lisa.  
"Uhh.... Okay," Lisa said a bit scared cause one second ago Sara was holding a gun to that guys head and threatening him and now she was hugging her. What the hell was going on with Sara?  
"Sara, where did you go?" Brian asked walking over.  
"Nowhere," Sara said in a kid-voice with a cute smile  
"Where did you go?" Brian repeated  
"To get a few things in case anyone came around and tried to kill any of you again. That good enough for you?"  
"No, where did you go, Sara?" Dominic said and walked over standing right next to her.  
"Okay, I went out of town to find someone and get a few things from them," Sara said jumping on his back.  
"Where's my gun and what did you need to get?"  
"Your gun in my car.... and what I needed to get, that's my secret to know and yours not to find out cause you'll probably kill me for it." Sara smiled and climbed onto his shoulders.  
"Get off will ya, this morning you were trying to bit my head off and now your being really friendly. What's going on Sara?"  
"Nothing, really just things." she said and muttered under her breath _"Trying to kill Vince."_  
"Right," Dominic said and started walking back to the house "Your coming back in with me."  
"Nnnnnoooo!!!! Dom, put me down, please," Sara complained as he walked through the door, "Your such a meanie!"  
"Where's my necklace, Sara?" Dominic asked putting her down on the coach  
"What necklace?"  
"My cross one,"  
"I don't know, I haven't seen it all day,"  
"Sure, where is it?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Sara!?"  
"I don't have it I swear. The magic pixies took it honest."  
"Right," Dominic rolled his eyes "You suck at lying Sara. Now where is it?"  
"For the last time, I don't know,"  
"Then what's that around your neck?"  
"Leon's necklace"  
"No, the other one?"  
"What other one?" Sara reached to her neck and pulled Dominic's cross necklace out. "Whoops, haha. I don't know how that got there." Sara laughed nervously and jumped up off the coach running for the door. Brian and Danny walked up to the door as Sara was running out and dragged her back in. "I hate you guys." she whined and they dropped her back on the coach in front of Dominic.  
"Give me my necklace, Sara,"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I like it and your not getting it back,"  
"Give me it,"  
"Nope."  
"Sara!"  
"Dominic!"  
"Just give me it."  
"Dom, she ain't gonna give it back so I just say let her keep it and leave her alone," Lisa said walking in the door behind Mitchell and Jesse smiling and went to Sara.  
"No, give it to me Sara."  
"FORGET IT! IT'S MINE NOW!!" Sara shouted and jumped over the back of the coach and ran for the back door.  
"Lisa, can you go get her?"  
"Ummmm......... I don't know.........why?"  
"Just do it,"  
"Why me? I always have to do it."  
"Your the only one who can get close enough to her."  
"Lisa?" Brian asked  
"Yes?" Lisa asked with a little innocent smile.  
"Where's my necklace?"  
"Umm........ It's not around my neck if that's what your asking,"  
"Lisa!"  
"Brian!"  
"Give the necklace back."  
"I don't have it. The leprechaun does."  
"Right." Lisa jumped up and followed Sara through the kitchen to the back door with Brian and Dominic running after them.  
"GIVE THEM BACK YOU TWO!!!!" they yelled at the girls.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled back trying to open the back door. "BRIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"What's the matter is the back door locked?"  
"YES!!! SCREW YOU!!!! but......"  
"But what?" Dominic asked walking in with Brian.  
"You kinda forgot to lock the window, bye-bye!" Lisa called as they both jumped out onto the back lawn.  
"Damn it! Why didn't you lock the window?" Dominic asked looking at Brian  
"I didn't think they'd go out it."  
"Well they did." Dominic growled.  
"Don't blame me. They climb out second story windows and try to jump to the ground,"  
"Whatever. Just help me get this door opened."


	2. Chapter 2

"SUCKERS!!!!" Sara yelled sticking her tongue out at Dominic and Brian from outside the window.  
"Sara, what are you doing?"  
"Having fun and pissing them off, what else would I be doing?"  
"Running maybe?"  
"Oh yeah...RUN!" Sara yelled as the guys got the door open and started walking out. They ran to the fence and jumped up, kicking the fence trying to pull themselves up.  
"Goody!" Sara sarcastically said looking down at the three _BIG_ dogs barking at them on the other side of the fence  
"What is it-" Lisa looked down and froze "SHIT!"  
"Are you girls planing on jumping down on that side of the fence?" Brian asked walking over and they lifted themselves right on top of the fence so he or Dominic couldn't drag them down again.  
"Could do!" Lisa called down at him, "You look tiny from up here."  
"Haha, very funny Lisa." Brian growled at her.  
"I know, eh?"  
"You love provoking them don't ya, Lisa?" Sara asked with a huge smile on her face watching the rotweilers and Dominic.  
"Yep."  
Sara laughed and held onto the fence as tight as she could.  
"Get down from there, will you?"  
"No way! And get killed by you? I'd rather take my chances with the _BIG_ full-grown rotweilers thanks Dom." Sara said looking down at him then back at the dogs trying to jump up and bite them.  
"Stupid dogs." Lisa muttered  
"Lisa, Sara get down!" Danny called as he walked out the door  
"NO WAY!" Lisa yelled, "I'm good up here."  
"Yeah, well I don't think Sara is." he called and Lisa looked back at Sara and she was nearly falling off the fence from laughing so much.  
"Sara calm down before you-" Lisa started and Sara accidentally let go of the fence and grabbed it again.  
"Help!" Sara cried lifting her legs up so the dogs couldn't bite her, Lisa lifted Sara up and when she was up, they both started laughing their heads off cause Mitchell and Jesse came running out of the house with permanent marker all over their faces and Danny was running around the backyard with them chasing after him with unloaded guns.  
"I wonder who he got that off?"  
"How should we know, Brian?" Lisa said  
"Cause you two never stop annoying us." Dominic growled  
"Sure we do. But how should we know, whom he got that off-" Sara said and looked at Lisa, who nodded.  
"WAY TO GO DANNY!" they yelled and started laughing again but lost balance and fell backwards off the fence. "SHIT!" and they landed on top of something.  
"Are you guys alright?"  
"Umm...... yeah... I think so..." Lisa said looking down.  
"Oh shit!" Sara continued.  
"NO WE'RE NOT ALRIGHT!" they yelled jumping up.  
"What happened?"  
"RUN!!!!" Sara screamed as her and Lisa ran for it.  
"What's going on over there?"  
Lisa and Sara looked behind 'em and saw three _BIG _rotweilers running after them because they fell on them and they were barking like hell.  
"They didn't?"  
"HELP!"  
"They did."  
"WILL YOU GUYS GET OVER HERE AND HELP US OUT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Lisa yelled. **SPLASH**!  
"Huh?" the guys looked over the fence and saw Lisa and Sara swimming across the pool with the dogs after them. They reached the other side of the pool and climbed out as fast as they could. The rotweilers were half way across the pool still barking. Sara was laughing her head off holding her stomach while trying to run in her drenched clothes with Lisa right next to her doing the same.  
"What are they doing?" Brian asked with a odd look on his face.  
"Running?" Danny asked running past them with Mitchell and Jesse still after him.  
"Like you?" Dominic laughed  
"Precisely." Danny said bolting back inside slamming the back door behind him and locked it and the window.  
"Damn it! Danny you hang around those two way too much!" Jesse called standing at the window.  
"I know I do but it's more fun then hanging out with you four!"  
"Really?"  
"Hell yeah, you guys are boring as!" Danny replied, "As least Lisa and Sara know how to have fun!"  
"We'll show you fun." Mitchell growled under his breath walking away with Jesse to Dominic and Brian. Danny watched them walk away and opened the window and door after unlocking them then snuck out the front to catch up with the girls as fast as he could so that the four guys wouldn't see him.

"Awww Man! Their out of the pool!" Lisa complained and they ran as fast as they could still being soaking wet and all.  
"Crap!" Sara whined and bolted to the front yard with Lisa.  
"Hey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why is Danny out here?"  
"What?" Sara looked over at Danny standing there, "Yo, sup Danny?"  
"Nothing, getting away from them."  
"Why?"  
"Cause their party ruiner's." Danny said.  
"Haha!" Lisa laughed as her and Sara just jumped over the black picked fence as the rotweilers caught up and nearly bit Sara's leg as she jumped over the fence.  
"Hey! Don't bite me you stupid dogs! Or I'll bite you back." Sara growled back at them. Lisa shook her head and Danny just smiled trying not to laugh. "What?" Sara whined turning back to them.  
"Nothing you crazy person." Lisa laughed. Sara pocked her tongue out at her and started running down the street again but had her arms out to the side like an airplane and made little noses like one.  
"Is she ever going to grow up?" Danny asked watching Sara go running around like an airplane.  
"Nope." was the simple answer Lisa gave him before going off after Sara doing the same thing. "Nether will I!"  
Danny laughed watching the two younger girls act like 2-year-olds.

"Where did Danny go?" Brian asked Jesse  
"Inside and locked the door and window."  
"Is that why there open?"  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Mitchell yelled looking "He tricked us! DAMN HIM!"  
"SHIT! And that means...." Jesse started  
"He's with Lisa and Sara." Dominic finished running off out the front first with Brian just behind him. "DAMN IT!!"  
"This is going to be a _really_ long day." Brian sighed, "First Sara, then Lisa and now Danny. He really needs to stop hanging out with those two so much."  
"Really? When did you figure that out?" Mitchell asked rolling his eyes.  
"Your the one who was chasing him not me. I was watching the two crazy girls getting chased by the dogs they landed on."  
"Where the hell would they go?" Jesse asked.  
"I don't know. Where is the most fun place they would go?" Mitchell said.  
"Oh crap," Dominic, said, "Where's the most people around at this time of day?"  
"The mall or whatever they call it-" Brian said, "Oh-no.... their not."  
"They will." Dominic, Brian, Jesse and Mitchell ran to their cars and drove to the mall just seeing Lisa, Sara and Danny walking in the doors. They parked their cars next to the side walk to get into the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sara! Come over here!" Dominic yelled and Sara stopped and turned around and put her arms down. Lisa smiled and ran inside with Danny and Sara ran over to Dominic and jumped up into his arms as he held her there.  
"Yes?" she asked in a very childish voice.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"To wreck havoc on the people in there," Sara said pointing to the mall.  
"No, your not." Dominic said and put Sara in his car.  
"Hey! Dom why are you locking me in here?"  
"To stop you from going anywhere and annoying the hell out of everyone."  
"But it's fun. Please let me out of here, Dom, it's boring in here."  
"Sorry Sara but I can't do that."  
"Why?"  
"Just stay there"  
"Aww...But, but, but...."  
"No Sara, stay in there."  
"No way, I'm not staying in here." Sara whined climbing into the front seat and opened the front door.  
"No, you don't." Dominic said standing in front of the door and closed it when she opened it.  
"Meanie!"  
"Yo, are you gonna help us?"  
"I have to stay here and make sure Sara doesn't get away. I'll take her back to your house."  
"Alright but don't lose her. Lisa and Danny have gone missing in there and they can't find them anywhere."  
"Maybe you should check the movie theatres in the very front row in the rooms." Sara called out the opened window to Brian and he told that to Jesse and Mitchell over the phone.  
Sara sat back in the front passengers seat with her seatbelt on as Dominic got in the drivers seat and drove back to Brian's house.  
"Why do you have to be so much trouble, Sara?"  
"I don't know but it's fun and your still not getting your gun or necklace back." Sara huffed crossing her arms.  
"I will one day."  
"Not gonna happen!"  
"Just give them back."  
"No." Sara huffed and looked out the window at all the passing fuzzy things. "Fuzzy, Fuzzy, Fuzzy!"

"What are you doing, Sara?" Dominic asked looking at her head go from one side of  
the window to the other watching everything.  
"Watching the fuzzy things outside the window. Why?"  
"Never mind." Dominic sighed "Your such a child."  
"Shut up. I know that but it's better then being a party pooper all the time and ruining all the fun." Sara childishly said. Dominic went to grab the necklace but she held the cross in her clinched hand on her chest. _What is she thinking about? _Dominic thought looking back at the road to Brian's.

"Hey what happened to Sara!?" Lisa asked in a rather _loud_ voice.  
"I have no idea but Dominic did get her attention before we came in." Danny replied dodging into one of the movie theatres dragging Lisa with him as Mitchell came running past just missing them. Lisa was about to walk out when Jesse came bolting up there and wasn't paying attention as he ran past her into the theatre. Danny pulled her back and went around in the shadows and got to one of the other theatres and ran into it and ran to the back of it, jumping behind the seats pulling Lisa with him but after five minutes and none of them came in they just got up and sat in the seats with their feet up on the seats in front of them even though there was a couple sitting there.  
"Take your feet down," the male hissed.  
"No. Move it if you don't like it. Move it or lose it buddy!" Lisa poked her tongue out at him and the couple just stood up and moved away and Lisa just sat right down in the seat with her feet hanging over the back on the one in front of her. Danny just shook his head and watched what was going on in front of him.  
"What the heck is this movie?" Lisa asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
"The Notebook."  
"Right. What's that about?"  
"I don't know. It's a drama love story about people and it's supposed to be _upsetting_."  
"B-O-R-I-N-G!!!!" Lisa complained sitting up straight and looked up at the ceiling and looked around the room.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" the people in front of them said.  
"Sorry." Lisa huffed and glared at the screen with _major_ boredom.Half way through it Lisa fell asleep with her head on the back of the seat but at one point she moved and curled up on the seat and lay her head on Danny's shoulder hugging his arm with a death grip. Danny looked down at her with a _huge_ smile on his face, he would have put his arm around her but she was clinching onto it like she would never let go of it and he couldn't even tell it was kinda cutting off circulation in his arm.

"Dude, have you found her yet?" Brian growled meeting up with Mitchell and Jesse.  
"Nuh mate, haven't seen her all day since she came into the mall with Danny." Jesse replied.  
"Where else would they be?"  
"I don't know, we'll just have to keep checking the theatres. Until we do find them, the movies should be ending soon anyway." Brian said more to himself then the others.

"Hey, man. Can we just leave it for a while and go get something to eat? Cause we're not gonna find them right now. And there's tons of theatres left to check out." Mitchell complained looking at all the food shops in the one area.  
"Fine. Only cause if we don't you won't shut up about it." Brian growled and walked off looking for something yummy to eat. Jesse and Mitchell went to find their own favourites.

"Lisa will you stop moving cause you have a freaking death grip on my arm." Danny whispered shaking her a little.  
"Mmmmm...." Lisa muttered and moved again tightening her grip. "Stop moving."  
"No and if you hold my arm any tighter your gonna kill it."  
"Too bad." Lisa grumbled moving and her feet lying over his on the seats in front of them.  
"Damn it." Danny muttered cause now he couldn't move his feet. "Now I can't move at all, Lisa."  
"Good for you. I'm comfortable here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Can we go find them now!?" Brian growled at Mitchell and Jesse still eating the sushi they just got about five minutes ago.  
"Fine." Mitchell replied with a mouth full of it.  
"But I'm hungry," Jesse complained.  
"If you don't stick that in your mouth and eat it, I'll do it for you but shove it down your throat!" Brian snapped and they quickly ate it, cause they were kinda scared of him right now.

"Let me out of this car!" Sara yelled hitting the door with her feet.  
"Calm down, will ya, Sara. I'm not opening that door until you calm down or you'll kill me."  
"No I won't, now... LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara yelled smashing her feet against it shaking the window.  
"Okay, okay. Chill." Dominic said and opened the door, grabbed Sara even though she was still kicking around and locked the car carrying her inside the house and put her in her room.  
"Come on, let me out of here!" Sara whined but Dominic didn't leave the room he just walked in and locked the door behind him so he was in there with her and she couldn't get out without being dragged back in by him and the door was locked so she would have a lot of trouble getting out of there alive. Sara was sitting cross-leg and her arms crossed to. Dominic was sitting on a chair right in front of her door.  
"You suck, Dom." Sara glared at him and looked away out the window.  
"No, your just angry cause you can't be there to watch Lisa and Danny get caught and brought back tied up and gagged cause you have to be here locked in your room with me in here." Dominic laughed.  
"Shut up!" Sara said quite snippy.  
"Chill, you'll get out soon enough and then I'll have to catch you again and get a major headache again." Dominic said holding his head and Sara laughed ending up on the floor holding her stomach.

"Lisa wake up." Danny said shaking her.

"Lisa."  
"..mm.."  
"Lisa?"  
"What?"  
"Wake up the movie's over."  
"But I'm comfy and I like it here."  
"Well we have to go,"  
"Why?"  
"Cause well...." Brian, Mitchell and Jesse walked into the theatre and looked right at Danny and Lisa. "Cause...uh..."  
"Cause what?" Lisa asked looking up at him half asleep.  
"Brian and that are here," he stood up and started shaking her but she didn't hear what he said.  
"What was that again?" Lisa asked holding on tighter.  
"Brian, Jesse and Mitchell are here and don't look to happy."  
"WHAT!?!? I'm up!" Lisa basically yelled and shot up into a sitting position. And looked to the front of the theatre "Oh Shit!" Lisa gulped as the last of the people walked out of the theatre and Brian, Jesse and Mitchell started walking up one of the staircases. Danny helped Lisa get out of her seat and they started walking to the other side and to the other staircase, walking down it slowly. Lisa was walking down behind Danny while watching Brian and the other two.  
"Lisa, Danny come over here now and come with us," Brian slowly said walking through the seats to them.  
"No way, hose hay! Are we coming over there and getting taken back to your house like Dominic did to Sara. She's probably bored shitless right now and finding a way to get out of there." Lisa growled walking faster with Danny in front of her.

"Let me out of here!" Sara complained slamming back onto her bed looking at the ceiling then at Dominic, who was standing up and walking over to her cousinly. Ready for her to just jump up and run for it but Sara just lay there staring at him with total boredom written all over her face. Sara yarned and stretched curling up on her bed at the edge looking at Dominic when he knelt down in front of her.  
"I'm tired cause I can't do anything in this stupid room. Let-" Sara started complaining and Dominic put a hand under her chin and made her look at him in the eyes.  
"Why?"  
"I'm B-O-R-E-D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she grumbled and Dominic pulled her off the bed again and onto the floor into his lap.  
"Really?"  
"Why wouldn't I be? There's nothing to do in this tiny, stuffy, stupid, guy-" Dominic wasn't listening to her and when she got there he leaned down and had a hand on her right cheek and his forehead laying on hers.  
"You really sure?"  
".....................Y-E-S!........." Sara growled and Dominic leaned into her and kissed her. Sara was quite shocked and frozen. She felt him trying to take the necklace back but stopped after a few tries then just gave up on it and hugged her to him. Sara didn't no what to do. Leon had just kissed her for no reason at one stage before. That was before Vince killed him and then when he was dieing he kissed her. She never found out how much he liked her but right now she was regretting so much. Sara didn't get why she was regretting anything at all but she didn't know what it was about. A vision came to her head and she guess it was from ages ago cause Leon was in it. _"Don't worry about me Sara. Take care of yourself and the others. Don't change from who you are now. Don't forget about me will you?" he smiled and Sara shook her head. "Good, cause I'll never forget you." Leon said resting a hand one Sara's check and pulled her down kissing her before letting her go._ _Leon why did you give me your necklace?_ Sara thought but came back from her mind and remembered what was really going on. Dominic was still hugging her and kissing her and she thought about what she had said to Leon the night before Vince killed him. _"Calm down!? Calm DOWN!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!! YOU JUST FUCKING KISSED ME AND IF YOU HAVN'T ALREADY NOTICED I DON'T LIKE YOU!! I LIKE...... DOMINIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"__ Why did I say that to him? Why did I have to scream it out and do all that? I know it's true but why does it hurt so much just to think about it. I need to forget the past and move on with the future and just let it go. I don't know if I would even be able to use those explosives in my car. I changed for so long and I was even pushing my friends away. Why do I have to do these things to myself and others? I hate it! _Sara blocked out all her other thoughts and focuses on what was going on in reality. She wrapped her arms around Dominic's waist, curled her legs up and kissed back. Dominic was surprised when she kissed back and hugged him back as well, he didn't think she would when she was deep in thought but he guess she came out of them and whatever. He went to get his necklace again but this time he couldn't even get a grip on the chain. One- she was hugging him so she was so close to him and Two- the chain was getting pulled down on the back of her neck. Dominic felt something hit his face and looked down but couldn't see anything. He broke away from Sara and as soon as he did she curled up as much as she could with her head on his shoulder and her hands clenching onto his top. He felt her shaking and hugged her to him just like the night Leon was killed and before she ran off to find him. Dominic let go of her and lifted her chin to see her crying again.  
"Sara, what's wrong?" Dominic asked.  
"No... Nothing." Sara replied holding back the fresh tears wanting to come out.  
"You can cry, Sara. I'm not going to stop you," Dominic said.  
"I know but," Sara said and her voice became a whisper "I don't know what to do."  
"About what? You mean about what happened those months ago?" Dominic asked trying not to sound angry or anything.  
"Yeah about then and I'm sorry, Dominic. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt or upset you or the others. I don't mean to do it at all and now I don't know what to do but try and let go of the past and move of with the future."  
"Don't apologize, Sara. Everyone makes mistakes that hurt others," Dominic said standing up with her. "You just needed a way to get through it yourself."  
"But-"  
"No buts Sara."  
"Okay, I'm still sorry." Sara whispered and hugged Dominic again "and thank-you for everything you've done for me, Dom." she smiled a little, letting go of him and took his necklace off putting it in his hand then walked to her door unlocked it and was about to open in but was held back by Dominic hugging her.


	5. Chapter 5

"LISA!" Brian yelled at her.  
"What?"  
"Get over here and give me my necklace back."  
"Aw but I like it and don't want to." Lisa said destructing him and the others as she and Danny made there was to the emergency exit door at the very front of the room right next to the screen.  
"Lisa give it back and I'll leave you and Danny to whatever it was you were doing. Just give me my necklace back."  
"NO!" Lisa yelled back opening the emergency exit door and bolted out it with Danny right behind her.  
"DAMN IT!!!!" Mitchell growled running down the stairs and out the door after them, Jesse and Brian went out the main door and run out of the mall to catch up with Lisa, Danny and Mitchell.  
"Lisa why don't you just give him the necklace back?"  
"Cause I want it and I like it. So he can be damned if he thinks I'm giving it back to him." Lisa huffed and pulled her phone out.  
"Who are you calling?"  
"Sara!" Lisa called running off with Danny just behind her keeping up.  
The phone rang a few times before someone picked it up "Hello," they answered  
"Hey, Sara?"  
"Nuh, I'm Dom. What do you need Lisa?" Dominic asked still hugging Sara but was sitting on her bed now.  
"Just checking in is all, cause I'm still running from Brian and the other two with Danny."  
"Right, I'll just let you talk to her." Dominic said and handed Sara the phone. Sara took the phone and answer with a very quiet, broken whisper of "Hello?"  
"Hey Sara, it's Lisa."  
"Hey Lisa, how's it going over there?"  
"Great fun. Brian and the other two couldn't find me and Danny most of the time but now there chasing us and were coming back to Brain's house so we should be there soon enough if we don't get caught,"  
"Okay, cool."  
"What's wrong, Sara?"  
"Nothing just stuff."  
"Okay, whatever. Talk to you later?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you when you and the others get back. Later."  
"Later." Lisa hung up and put her phone away as her and Danny got to the front of the mall and Brian and Jesse were waiting for her and Danny. "Damn it!" she muttered and dodged then only just but Danny got caught and put into Brian's car, Brian, Jesse and Mitchell got into there cars and drove after her but they couldn't go down the paths she was running on and just went back to Brian's house. Lisa got there first, running in the door and closed it behind her but something was wrong, nothing was destroyed and there was no sound echoing through the house. She run up to her room and locked her door behind her. She went and sat on her bed but shrugged and fell asleep.

"Sara?"  
"Yeah, what's up Dom?"  
"You know how a while ago when you said you liked me?"  
"Yeah, how could I forget shouting that out to everyone?"  
"Yeah well I haven't been that honest about something,"  
"What is it?" Sara asked looking up at him from her laying down position in his lap.  
"Sara, I...."  
"You...what?" Sara asked tilting her head to the side.  
"I lo...."  
Sara blinked blankly at him with a questioning look.  
"I love..."  
"You what Dom? Love what?"  
"I love you." He said and looked away from her when she got the most confused and  
shocked look on her face ever seen.  
"You want now?" Sara asked as it was sinking in rather slowly.  
"I love you, Sara." Dominic said it straight trying not to laugh at the funny expressions going across Sara's face and eyes._ He love's me? When did that happen...wait...he what! He love's me!!!! _Sara thought as it sunk in to her head.  
"You... love me?" She asked slowly. Dominic nodded his head and lay his head on her shoulder as she rested hers on his shoulder thinking about it and closed her eyes.  
"I love you more then anything Sara and I would die if anything happened to you," Dominic said pulling her to him in a warm, love filled embrace. Sara froze when it sunk in a lot quicker this time and instead of jumping and running her arms wrapped around him and stayed like that. _Thank you. _Sara thought as he slowly let go of her but as soon as he could see her eyes and closed both of their eyes as he kissed her and she eventually fell asleep on him so he got up and went downstairs with her and sat on the coach with her on the other and watched T.V and put his necklace back on her.

"Will you let me walk myself inside!?" Danny sneered as Jesse and Mitchell carried  
him in.  
"No." Brian growled opening the front door and just forgot about Lisa with his necklace.  
"Why not? I don't have anything of your's and I didn't do anything, by the way you guys, what happened to the permanent marker that was on your faces?"  
"Don't know, don't care!" they growled throwing him onto the ground and sat on the floor, Brain walked over to Dominic and punched hands.  
"How did you get her like that?" Brain asked looking at his little sister asleep on the lounge curled up holding the two necklaces she was wearing.  
"She still has the necklace?" Brian smiled at how cute Sara actually looked when she was asleep peacefully.  
"She gave it back," Dominic said, "but I don't really need it so she can wear it."  
"Wow! When did you get so nice?" Danny asked sitting up and looked at Sara "Oh that's when...OW!"  
"Shut up when you're right next to her idiot!" Jesse growled hitting Danny over the head  
"I am!" he growled back and a hand hit him in the head "Ow!"  
"Shut up, loud mouth!" Sara grumbled taking her hand back to herself opening her eyes and she didn't look like she had been crying at all.  
"Ow..... that hurts you know, Sara?" Danny complained.  
"And since when do I care? Cause I don't remember caring." Sara huffed and lifted her hand to her neck. Danny flinched and put his arms up in defense. "What the hell are you doing, Danny?" Sara laughed at him.  
"Trying not to get hit in the head again cause it hurts."  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara laughed and fell off the coach onto the floor banging her fist on the ground and her other hand holding her stomach and couldn't stop laughing.  
"What's so funny Sara?"  
"................................................" she didn't reply and kept cracking herself laughing.  
"What's going on down here?" Lisa asked walking down the stairs and tripped on the last one when Sara was starting to stop laughing but started up again as soon as Lisa tripped and even harder when she hit the ground with a thud! "Ow."  
"Lisa, give me back my necklace," Brian said  
"NO!" Lisa growled and ran over to Sara and hide behind her and Danny all though Sara wasn't much help rolling around on the ground cracking up laughing at every little thing.  
There was a knock at the door and Brian answered it "Hey, who are you?"  
"Is Sara here?"  
"Why?"  
"Does she live here?" they asked  
Sara had stopped laughing and had gone completely silent listening to Brian and the guy talk.  
"I'm Henry and I need to talk to Sara, does she live here?"  
Sara crawled over to Dominic and without him knowing she took his fully loaded gun and hide it in her top and crawled up behind Brian hiding the gun, ready to use it.  
"She could, why do you want to talk to her?" Brian continued no answering this guy Henry's questions.  
"I just need to speak to her."  
"Why? I won't ask again." Brian growled .  
"Liam wants to see her."  
Brian was about to talk but Sara beat him to it. "Why does Liam want to see me!?" Sara growled standing up and walked next to her brother.  
"I don't know, I'm just a messenger for him." Henry said  
"Why does he want to see me!?" Sara repeated  
"He wants you to join-" Sara's hand grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall just outside the door and her other hand had Dominic's gun to his head. Dominic looked out and saw his gun in her hands again. _When did she get that!? _He thought standing up and walked over to Brian.  
"I said it to the last person he sent. NO!!!!!!! I will not join your fucking gang and kill people, I will not be apart of it and I said; Tell your gang members to fuck off and leave me alone or next time one of them come around I'll send back their head as a present. And you know something?" Sara smirked and Henry gulped "I wasn't joking when I said that and you would be the unlucky one to get it but seeing as I really can't be bothered to kill you and send your head back, I'll just let you go. So give Liam this message for me will you? I'm not being part of your gang even if you come here and threaten me, do your worst to me all you want, I'm still not coming. You send any of your members and I'll kill them and send you back a present of my own! I don't care if you come here and beat me up or threaten me the answer is still and always will be NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so fuck off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara snapped and pulled the safety trigger on the gun moving it down the his right arm."Did you get that!?!?" she sneered and he nodded frantically. Sara smirked evilly and pulled the trigger on the gun and the bullet went into his arm and she moved it to his left leg. "Will you tell Liam that for me? Oh and one more thing to tell him... if he comes here or anywhere near me or my friends I will blow his fucking head off and crush it into nothing!" Sara threatened and he nodded again and she dropped him as he ran off back to his car she aimed and shot him in the left shoulder near his neck.  
"Bit harsh, don't you think, Sara?"  
"No, Lisa. That's the least harsh thing, I could do to him but if Liam comes here, I will carry out on what I just said."  
"You mean about blowing his head off and crushing it into nothing?"  
"Exactly," Sara said walking back into the house putting Dominic's gun in his hands and walked out the back door.  
"Holy Shit! She's serious and she's creepy when she's serious... literally." Jesse said in a voice like he was just suddenly freezing cold in a snow storm.  
"Are you cold or something?"  
"She makes it cold in here with that attitude," Jesse said pointing to where Sara just went.  
"Funny aren't you, Jesse?"  
"I'm not trying to be funny, it creeps me out when she's like this and sound so serious and all." he defended himself.  
"And she even gave Dominic his gun back when she was done with it, weird." Mitchell said and started walking out the back door when a rock went flying and hit him in the head. "OW!! Sara!"  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" She retorted punching her punching bag she got some time ago that no one noticed. It was a black and blue one with surrender or die written on it in white.  
"What was that for?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Right..."  
"Shut up!"  
"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sara. Sara? SARA! Where are you!?" Brian yelled looking around the house.  
"Brian what's wrong?" Lisa asked opening her door, half asleep  
"Sara's gone missing," Brian said and started looking around again  
"Have you checked her room?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Outside?"  
"Yeah,"  
"In her car?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Dominic's room?"  
"No,"  
"Well check there."  
"Why would I want to go into his room?" Brian growled, turning to Lisa rubbing her eyes with her fists to get the sleep out of them.  
"Fine, I'll check in there," Lisa grumbled walking to Dominic's room "lazy ass!" she muttered under her breath. Lisa walked to the door and slowly opened it looking in at Dominic's bed just on the other side of the room in front of the door and saw Dominic sleeping and she was about to close the door but someone moved. Lisa looked closer and Sara was in a tight grip hug next to Dominic and she was curled up like a cat hugging his arms. Lisa smiled a little and carefully closed the door walking back to Brian in her room sitting on the end of her bed. "She's asleep with Dominic and I can guess why,"  
"And why would that be?"  
"Cause you can't hear a thing in his room but the air vents going and them sleeping, He must have that sound proof stuff in his walls and maybe his door to but I wouldn't mind having that stuff in mine cause then I don't have to listen to you always yelling looking for Sara every single morning at," Lisa looking into her room at her digital clock and she turned back to Brian glaring. "At 6 in the morning!" Lisa growled trying to keep her voice low just encase it did reach Sara and Dominic and wake them up and get herself killed by them although they would go after Brian too.  
"What?"  
"Just shut up and go back to sleep! She hasn't gone anywhere so who cares!" Lisa snapped walking back into her room and slammed the door behind her and went back to sleep. Brian was outside her door and he went to Dominic's room and opened the door looking in at Dominic not seeing Sara at first till they both moved at Sara was about to fall off the bed but Dominic moved again and pulled her back up. Brian shook his head. _She can never stay on beds or anything without falling off it after a while_. He thought and closed the door as he walked out and went to his room. As he was about to close his door there was a banging on the front door. Brian opened his door and saw Sara walk out of Dominic's room with a metal bat in her hands and went downstairs and Brian followed her down stopping at the door to the next room and looked around the corner to the door as Sara opened it holding the bat up.

"Who the hell are you?" Sara growled turning on the front like hurting her eyes. "Ow!" she muttered and looked at who it was.  
"It's Danny," he said walking into the house.  
"Danny what the hell are you doing coming here at 6 in the morning when everyone but I guess Brian's asleep?" Sara huffed and turned to the door to the stairs and Brian walked out  
"So you can hear me in his room?"  
"No, I can't hear a thing in there but at 5:30 in the morning it's hell of annoying to hear you yelling for me when I'm trying to sleep. I'm not going to run off anywhere and I'm staying in Dominic's room until you decide to shut up and stop thinking that I'm not here!" Sara snapped putting the bat down and leaned on it. "But back to what was going on. What the hell are you doing here at 6 in the bloody god damned morning, Danny!?"  
"I need your help," Danny said looking from Sara to Brian back to Sara.  
"Help with what?"  
"Chinese-"  
"Not them again!" Sara interrupted clinching her fists. "What do they want!?" she asked looking form the ground back to Danny.  
"They want to talk to you,"  
"No."  
".......I know you would say that but they said-..."  
"I don't care what they said the answer is still no and the same goes for Liam and his little Street Gang crap!" Sara hissed and sat on the coach.  
"Well same deal as Liam, they want you to join them and I'm getting used as a messenger for them."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. But I am,"  
"Just stay here and you'll be fine. Now I'm going back to sleep and if I get woken up again before 12 there is going to be trouble for you!" Sara said yarning and walked back upstairs and to Dominic's room, put the bat where she found it and collapsed on his bed the way she left and went back to sleep. Danny and Brian just stayed up and talked about The Chinese People and Liam and his Street gang and all. Lisa was the first and most tired to wake up. She walked down stairs and collapsed on the coach next to the guys still talking and basically fell back asleep lying on Brian's lap curled up like a cat. An hour or so later there was a knock at the door. Brian lifted Lisa up and lay her head on Danny's lap then went and opened the door.  
"Sup?"  
"Nothing, Anyone else here?"  
"Yeah, Danny. Lisa's asleep down here with us, Sara and Dominic are asleep upstairs. Come on in man."  
"Dominic?"  
"I guess you could say he lives here now."  
"Righteo."  
Brian and the guy walking in and they sat down.  
"Hay, Jesse. Where have you been?" Danny asked with a small smile.  
"Around, no where really." Jesse replied sitting down. "So where's Sara again?"  
"Asleep upstairs,"  
"And Dominic?"  
"Same as Sara but the weird thing Sara's asleep in Dominic's bed with him." Brian said with a confused look on his face.  
"Did you ever think they liked each other or did you forget that Sara basically yelled it to the world after Leon kissed her?" Jesse asked with a quirked eye brow.  
"I know she did but how would we know if Dominic liked her from that? Ayy Jesse?" Danny said looking into the kitchen. "Uhh.... Brian what happened to your kitchen?"  
"What are you talking about?" Brian said looking into it. "i have no idea but I don't want to find out."  
"Why?" Lisa mumbled sitting up rubbing her eyes.  
"You don't want to know Lisa,"  
"Really?" Lisa stood up and walked into the kitchen looking around "WOW! What the hell happened in here it's like what Sara did to the bathroom but not so deadly!"  
"What am I getting blamed for this time!?" Sara growled walking into the room standing behind the boys.  
"No... Nothing," Jesse gulped looking over his shoulder  
"Yeah right, Jesse, you seriously suck at lying!" Sara walked to the door where Lisa was and looked into the kitchen "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What in the god damned hell happened here!?"  
"OW! Do you have to be so loud Sara?"  
"Yep."  
"Man,"  
"So what happened? Cause this wasn't me... I'm still fixing that stupid bathroom." Sara laughed nervously. " but I kinda wish I didn't destroy it cause now I have to fix it and it's B-O-R-I-N-G!!"  
"Gees... can you talk any louder?"  
"Yes actually I can but I'm not going to and if I get angry the only person you can blame for that is Brian cause every morning he starts calling for me which is why I have to get sleep in Dominic's room so I don't have to listen to Brian!" Sara glared at him and he rubbed the back his neck.  
"Sorry,"  
"Sure you are, Brian!" Sara rolled her eyes and was about to take a step into the kitchen but got picked up and carried back to the coach. "Hey, what the hell?" she looked over her shoulder and glared at Dominic. "You suck! Now let me go!"  
"Sara just calm down before you do break something,"  
"Yeah, I'll break something and it'll be over your head, now let me go!"  
"No,"  
"Let me go!"  
"Why?"  
"Cause."  
"Why?"  
"Just let me go!"  
"No,"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Nope."  
"Screw you!" Sara growled crossing her arms and glared at him. Sara looked at Lisa and cracked up laughing. Lisa was dancing around like an idiot with a Red Eye in her hand while Brian was trying to get it off her. Danny and Jesse was cracking up laughing rolling around on the floor holding their stomach's. Dominic just looked at Sara and trying to stop her from falling off his knee. Brian on the hand was _dead tired _running in circles around Lisa trying to get the Red Eye.  
"Hey, uh... Sara?"  
"Ya?" Sara asked looking at Jesse trying to catch her breath.  
"Are you and Dom going out of something?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Cause... well... uhh..." Jesse just looked at her and Sara looked at Dominic.  
"Oh Yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Jesse," Sara smiled and turned to Dominic. "Let me go!"  
"Like I said before, No."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you'll destroy the house."  
"No I won't. It's bad enough that I have to fix the stupid bathroom-" Sara grumbled and muttered. "Which I kinda destroyed a while ago." and started moving around and trying to run off.  
"Dodododododododododo dadadadadadadadadadada dodododododododododo dadadadadadadadadadada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa sang off tune.  
"Lisa, your tone death now give me the Red Eye!" Sara laughed and held her hands up to get it.  
Lisa looked at Sara with a wide grin and skipped over to her and gave her the bottle. Sara grinned and drank it but gave it back to Lisa with drink in it. Sara sat still for a few minutes waiting for it to sink in and after a little while she started jumping around on Dominic's lap and he just let her go and Sara started dancing around with Lisa in the middle of the room. Brian just gave up and sat back on the coach watching the two girls go crazy.  
"I don't know how they can be like that and go on for hours on end," Brian breathed out relaxing.  
"Nether do we, so don't bother asking." Danny said looking away from them cause he was getting rather dizzy just watching them dance basically in circles.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sara, Lisa?" Danny asked looking up and looked to the ground where they were lying with their arms and legs spread open trying to make snow angels on the carpet.  
"Yes?" Sara asked in her really childish voice and looked up a little.  
"Are you two still hypo or have you calmed down cause I don't think I can watch you two run around anymore," Danny said holding his head and looked for Lisa but she was no-where to be found.  
"Um... I don't know... I can't tell if I'm hypo or not but- DOMINIC!!!!" Sara said and looked to the door where Dominic had just walked in and froze at his name.  
"Oh-no.." he said under him breath and turned to Sara sitting on the floor looking at him with big puppy dog eyes with a punt.  
"Yeah, she's still hypo but where's-" Brian said and someone grabbed his necklace and pulled it off. They ran off as he turned his head and when he turned it back Lisa was on the floor again with a huge grin on her face and sitting behind Sara holding her shoulders.  
"Lisa,"  
"Yes?"  
"What did you take?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Sure,"  
"I didn't I swear, it was the leprechaun,"  
"The leprechaun, eh? Well where is this leprechaun so I can talk to them?"  
"Um... she had to go and do some work but she'll be back later on," Lisa smiled and looked at Sara, who was watching Dominic very carefully with her eyes as he sat down next to Brain.  
"What's been going on here while I've been out? They seem to be more hypo then before," Dominic asked and looked at the other guys but they shrugged and looked at the two girls on the ground.  
"What!?" they said and stared at the guys.  
"Did you have more energy drinks?" Jesse asked.  
"No, of cause we didn't but uh..." they turned to each other and smiled. "The magic pixies found more in Mitchell's car,"  
"Mitchell?" Dominic and Brian turned to him while he was trying to run out the door. "Why did you have more energy drinks in your car when you know they would find them?"  
"I didn't think they would go into my car and look but I guess they did and I don't know how more got in my car,"  
"Don't try and be smart cause you're not innocent." Dominic said and turned back to Sara but she was gone. "Now where did little miss havoc go?"  
"Um..." Lisa said but looked at Danny instead while Sara took Dominic's necklace and put it on hiding it under her top and ran off to the kitchen and walked out the other door like she was in there but walked out with a couple of drinks of Coke.  
"What's up?" Sara asked like she was clueless to what was going on around her.  
"Nothing," Lisa said turning back and took one of the drinks, drinking it watching the five boys staring at them thinking "When did they get that here?" and they smiled winking at Mitchell and he ran for it out the door and off.  
"Why does he have to give them energy drinks?" Jesse sighed and looked around but shrugged and sat down.  
"Isn't there a race on tonight?" Lisa suddenly spoke up and jumped to her feet with Sara and they went over to Brian and Dominic.  
"Uh.. yeah, there is, why?"  
"Well duh, to go to it and race." they laughed and ran upstairs to their rooms. Sara got into her baggy black jeans with a black belt with red and black studs, a dark blue shirt with no sleeves, it was ripped to the shoulders and the other part's of it were tied at the top of her arms like bands, a black vest over that with the top three to four button's undone, a silver cross necklace with a blue stone in the middle of it, Leon's car necklace, a silver ring with a silvery-blue stone in it and a few bracelets with her black fingerless studded gloves and ran back down stairs. Lisa was in baggy jeans, a black shirt, studded gloves and the same jewelery. They jumped on the coach Brian and Dominic were sitting on and their necklaces showed and they girls gulped but the guys didn't notice so they hide them under their shirts again. Mitchell came back and walked in the door with pieces of paper in his hand. Sara looked up and blinked but when he nodded to her to come over she just stood up and walked over taking the paper off him and opened the envelopes with letter's in them.

_Sara,_

_If you think your not going to join the Street Gang them I'll just have to get you myself and I don't appreciate what you did to Henry or the stunts you did or what you said! I'll see you tonight and if I have to I will force you to come and if you don't then say good-bye to you friends._

_Liam._

Sara looked at her friends smiling and laughing and Lisa running around away from Brian in and out of rooms. She sighed and opened the next one.

_Sara,_

_Don't think your getting away from this gang, you will join or your friends get it. If you don't then the first to go will be your boyfriend, Dominic, then your friend, Lisa and brother, Brian then watching the others die. To bad your friend Leon has to miss this and got killed in front of you. Oh well just one less to deal with._

_Johnny._

Sara grint her teeth and scrunched the letters and envelopes up in her hand, walked into the kitchen and threw them in the bin and went back to her room. She went to her cupboard and pulled the roof of it out, reached up and pulled out a knife, gun & bullets and a dagger. She sighed putting the roof back on it, closed the cupboard door and put the stuff on her bed. She got her arm band and put it on carefully putting the dagger under it, the knife in a knife pocked on her side, the bullets in a pocket on her other side and her gun under her clothes just as she pulled her top back down to cover her gun, Dominic walked into her room and over to her.  
"Are you okay, Sara?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nerves is all," she said hopping he didn't find the weapons.  
"Nerves about what? The race? You'll be fine and what are these your trying to hide from us?" he asked holding the paper in front of her and she snapped her fingers. She should have know they would go threw the trash and find them.  
She sighed. "Why does it matter, I'm not going with them and I'm not letting yous get killed," she breathed. Dominic dropped the paper and turned Sara around to face him.  
"Did you think what could happen to you?" he asked looking her in the eyes and Sara looked down at the ground with her eyes closed. Dominic sighed and hugged her and she hugged him back still looking down.  
"Aw... aren't you two cute together?" Danny teased from the door. "OW!" Lisa punched him and dragged him away holding his ear and Dominic and Sara shook their heads and went downstairs behind Lisa and Danny. They all got their keys and things and went out the door. Lisa and Sara ran to their blue and black cars and jumped in revving the engines and drove off with the other's behind them.

Sara was the first to come skidding in and did a donut kicking up the dust at people around her and they just shook their heads knowing exactly who it was but someone didn't appreciate it. A guy stood up and walked over to her car as she was getting out, he grabbed her shirt and slammed her against her car and she snapped. She clinched her fists and swang her legs around their waist and twisted her body grabbing their arms and threw them to the ground with her on them and a fist in the arm above their face. The dust cleared and she glared at them.  
"Johnny!" she sneared and he smiled.  
"It's good to see you-" before he could finish Sara let her fist fly and punched him in the face over a few time with the same hand. Brain and Dominic ran over and pulled her off him and held her in the air too bad they couldn't get her feet. She kicked her legs around and kicked Johnny in the face a fair few times and a lot of good hits.  
"I'm not going to come and join your stupid little group! And that's it!" Sara snapped and kicked him in the face one more time as hard as she could and he fell backwards hitting the ground with a cloud of dust. Brian let her go and Dominic kept a hold on her. She sighed and relaxed a little in his grip but tensed at the sound of a very annoying car engine.  
"Sara," they called.  
"NO!!!!" she yelled at them and clinched her fists.  
"Why?"  
"You already know why, now why are you here besides the race?" she growled and turned to Liam glaring at him, Jamie and Henry.  
"So your Liam are you?" Brian said from behind Liam and looked at him.  
"Yeah, and who are you?" he growled turning around and Brian stopped looking around him and at Liam.  
"I'm Sara's elder brother, Brian," he said and walked over to Sara as Lisa, Danny, Jesse and Mitchell came over.  
"Oh, so your the one who took her in when she had nowhere to go and one of the friends," Liam said and Sara bit her lip. "A friend of Leon?" she bit harder when the name went through her mind and memories came back.  
"Yeah, we are. What about it?" Jesse said and put an arm around Sara's shoulders and Dominic growled a little but just left it.  
"What do you want, Liam!?" Sara finally spoke up with a hint of a growl in her voice.  
"You know what I want," he said with a wink.  
"NO! That's it," She growled and walked over to him. She moved so fast in front of him the next thing they saw was Sara holding Liam in a headlock trying to knock him out but let him breath. "Now, what do you want?"  
"You," he said trying to pull her arm away. Sara sighed and dropped him to the ground and he got up and left holding his neck and went to his gang. Sara breathed out a heavy breath and turned to her friends and walked to Dominic.  
"I swear one of these days I will kill him," Sara breathed out, with a sigh. Dominic wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at the others.  
"So, what are we gonna do about them?"  
"I don't know, don't look at me," Sara said defensively with them all looking at her.  
"We could just bet him at his own game," Lisa thought out loud suggesting it.  
"Bet him or them at what game?"  
"Well Liam said he want's you, but your with Dominic and there's no way to break through that, Johnny want's you in his gang because your a really good racer, so if we played them and bit back with what there doing then maybe we could get somewhere with them leaving you alone and get something out of it,"  
"Yeah, them dead." Sara huffed and closed her eyes thinking about it. "Who am I racing anyways?"  
"Umm... let's go see," Brian said and they all walked to the starting line and Sara groaned.  
"Why," she sighed and walked back to her car got in and drove to the starting line. Everyone moving out of the way as she went through.  
"So who is the other racer!?" one of the racers asked angrily.  
"She's right there," Samuel said and pointed at Sara's black car as it stopped and her door opened.  
"Her?" one of the others asked not having any idea who she was. Sara stepped out of her car and looked over at them with a grin on her face and walked over to Samuel as they gave pissed off expressions.  
"Yo, Samuel," Sara said and punched hands with him.  
"Hey, how are you?"  
"I've been a lot better but who are these guys I'm racing?"  
"Why are we racing a wimpy little girl like her when there are so many others who can race?" the last guy asked angrily.  
"And who the hell are you, or can you even race!" Sara snapped turning to him with a glare scaring him a bit. "You don't know what I can do and I really don't care what you can do, cause I will bet you and show you what a true street racer is!" everyone laughed a cheer and Sara walked back to her car.  
"You wonna bet?"  
"Oh, hell yeah," Sara smirked. "What's the bet?"  
"25 grand,"  
"Come on, man, is that the best you got or are you a wimp?"  
"What would you say?"  
"55 grand," Sara said and everyone went stunned but the four racers and three guys thought about it.  
"Your on, girl," one of the others said. Lisa walked over to Sara, whispering in her ear.  
"Are you sure its a good idea to go that high, Sara?"  
"Hell yeah, these guys need a lesson for the better but I'm not gonna lose that amount so can I go now?"  
"Yeah, good luck,"  
"Thanks," Lisa walked off to the others and Sara and the other racers got in their cars. Samuel walked to them all and collected the money.  
"Good luck, Sara,"  
"I'll bet theses idiots to the ground," she smiled and Samuel walked off and a female walked to the middle of the road. The racers revved their engines. Sara looked at the others and grinned.  
"Hey sweaty, you lose this and you won't be leaving,"  
"Whatever," Sara rolled her eyes and turned her head to her window and Dominic walked over.  
"What are you doing, Sara?"  
"Racing,"  
"For 55 grand?"  
"Well duh,"  
"Well good-luck, you'll need it," he leaned in and gave Sara a small and quick kiss and she smirked and turned back to the guy when Dominic walked off.  
"You sure about that, boy?"  
"I'll be right," he said and the girl in the middle of the road put her hands above her head.  
"Ready, Set, GO!" she dropped her arms and the guys speed off hitting their nos right up, Sara didn't move and clicked a few things around in her car then hit exselarate and speed off after them at hyper speed. She court up fast with the three guys and skidded and dodged through them. She skidded too much and her car turned around but she oped her window and stuck her middle finger up at them.

"Later, losers!" she yelled to them and turned her car back around, hit nos and went off. As a sharp corner came up with her still on nos she turned the starring wheel and the car drifted then just turned she hit excelarate and speed off again.  
A car came out in front of her and she sped past them just missing a colliction with the car. It went after her and she growled at the white mazder. _**Liam**_!!!! she thought and spun the car around as she kept driving.  
"Get lost you loser cause I'm not going anywhere with you!!!!" she yelled out at him and he grinned.  
"Come on, why won't you?"  
"Why would I?" she pulled her gun out ready to shot if she had to. Liam pulled his gun out and she quickly put her arm out the window and shot at his front glass window cracking it and shot again cracking the view in front of him and he stopped his car. She put the gun back under her top and turned the car around speeding off to the finish line.  
She skidded around another corner with a screech and then saw that there was a jump off the road and down to the finish line with a landing pad and the jump to go down on the other side. Sara sped up and hit nos, jumping over the jump and flying through the air for a little while before hitting the jump and hit the bumper on the back but drove to the finish line and did a daunt to stop then jumped out of her window watching the guys come over it and hit the ground nearly destroying their cars then came over the finish line.

"Wow!!" one of them said and got out of the car. "Where did you learn to drive like that?"  
"None of your business." Sara turned around to Samuel and he handed her the money.  
"Good going, Sara,"  
"Thanks," Sara smiled and took 10 grand out of it and gave it back to Samuel.  
"This is what you call dignity," Sara laughed and walked back to her car and got in. Lisa ran over to her jumping up and down.  
"What's with you?"  
"Energy drink, hypo, Dominic's trying to kill me, Mitchell gave it to me!" she said rushingly and jumped on Sara's car when Dominic and Brian ran over.  
"Lisa get off there," Brian said and looked at Sara, "Great race but what were you thinking?"  
"What does it matter." she said and kicked the top of her roof scaring Lisa and she jumped off it and in front of the boys.  
"Aw... your mean Sara but what's wrong?"  
"Don't worry about it, you'll find out sooner or later," Sara said with sadness in her voice and drove off as fast as she could. Dominic ran to his car and went after her ending up back at the cliff again where Johnny first pursued her and himself.  
Sara got out of her car and walked up the path to the edge of the cliff looking out over the ocean.  
"Sara, what are you thinking?" Dominic asked walking out leaning against a tree next to the pathway.  
"What does it matter, for the last time, nothing is wrong and no one needs to know if there is or not so can you just leave please, Dom?" Sara asked really irritated.


End file.
